The Explosion
by QuikChik
Summary: Piper is injured in an explosion. There are not enough medics, so Jason cares for her himself. Please review. Sort of like the Halifax explosion, but more...Sparkly
1. Chapter 1

Jason's POV

Leo and I were sitting at the dock when we heard it. First it was just a loud sound, and then it was a rumble in the earth, creating waves on the water and knocking down trees.

"What do you think that was?" I asked Leo  
"Probably just some monster trying to get through the border." He replied.

Moments later we saw demigods running down to the lake. One of them was Travis Stoll.

"Jason, Leo. You guys have to come now! It's bad, real bad." We stood up in a second.  
"What happened?" I asked. Travis took off running we followed him.  
"Travis! What the hell is happening?" Leo yelled.

People were rushing to and from. There was smoke everywhere, mixed with something else. Glitter?

"Explosion at the Aphrodite Cabin. Lots of Wounded." I started running even faster. Piper was at the Aphrodite cabin.

We finally arrived at the cabin circle. It was nothing like it had been yesterday. Everywhere that we could see was full of stretchers, demigods lying on them. Some were horribly wounded, the worst part was, they were all sparkly.

"Boys! THank goodness. We feared you might have been with Piper." Chiron cantered up to us.  
"Where is she? Is she okay?" Leo and I asked frantically.  
"Wounded badly. She was helping get the others out when the building collapsed." I took off at a run. THey held Leo back, they needed his help with fire Control.

"Jason! Over here!" Connor stoll's voice reached me. I turned toward him to find him near the Zeus cabin.  
"What are you doing over here? Do you know where Piper is?" I asked.  
"Zeus and Hera's Cabins have become infirmaries. Piper is inside. She's not good man." I pushed past him.

The wall were lined with half-bloods. Some were wounded, others were trying to aid them. I pushed to the pack corner, where I found Piper.

She was lying on her back, completly unconcious. I knelt next to her bed. Her front was all glitter, she looked fine, slightly bruised but fine.

"I know she looks okay, but let me show you." It turned towards the voice. It was Lacy, the little girl Piper had taken a liking to.

She walked towards us and then reached forward and took a hold of piper's shoulder. "Help me?" she asked.

I helped her turn Piper over, and I staggered from what I saw. Her entire back was a bloody mess of splinters and burns. I knelt back down and hovered over her.

"Why has no one taken these out? Why is no ne helping her?" I demanded.

"There are people worse off than her. No one has the time."

I looked at Piper, so broken on the bed. I made my decision. "Do you have a pair of tweezers?" I asked Lacy.  
"Actually yes." She removed a rainbow pair from the tiny manicure kit she kept in her pocket. APhrodite girls always had this wort of junk on them. I set to begin my task, and turned towards Lacy.

"You should go now." She nodded and left.

"I'm sorry Pipes." I murmured in her ear.

Than I set to work. Slowly I began to remove each Splinter. I stopped whenever she winced, and then I would place the bloodied wood on the table. It was gruesome work, but I knew once it was over, Piper would be a lot happier.

Only after an hour or so of working did I realize that the bed Piper was lying in was my own. This made me happy, and not for some horrific, creeper reason, but because I knew it was the most comfortable bed in the cabin.

Hours later, Ifinally got the last piece out. I bandaged her back and fliped her over again.

She woke up a few minutes later.

"Hey." She croaked.  
"Hi, Beautiful." I replied

"What happened?" She asked wincing. I helped her sit up and sip some nectar.  
"You got hurt, but now you're okay." She didn't need to know the details until later.  
"Oh, is everyone else okay?" Of course she questions for thier welbeing before her own.  
"THey are fine. No go to sleep." She nodded and began to close her eyes.  
"Hey Jason?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you." She said it like a fact, not like it was some huge milestone in our relationship.  
I chuckled. "I love you too."


	2. Figuring it out

Jason's POV

I was asleep, thankfully with no dreams. I woke up to someone shaking my hand. Imediatly I thought something was wrong with Piper, so I sat up quick.

Piper was staring at me like I was an idiot.

"You okay, Sparky?" She asked me. She was still lying flat on her back and I realized I'd been sleeping with my head on the bed. I sat up, slightly embarassed. I realized It had been over six hours since I fell asleep. Seven hours since I pried pieces of wood out of Piper's back.

"Yeah I'm fine. How are you?"  
She shrugged. "I've been through worse."

"Piper, Jason!" Chiron was coming towards us, in wheelchair form thankfully.

"What is it Chiron?" Piper asked.

He rolled up beside the bed, on the other side of course.

"Piper, I'm horribly sorry, but we need to know what happened."  
I sat straight up. "Chiron, are you sure? I don't think she's ready yet."

Piper punched me in the arm. "I'm fine Jason, and I'll tell him what happened."

"Well, we were all getting ready for dinner. Everyone was doing their makeup and I was pretending to care. Drew opened her makeup chest, and started screaming. There was something on the inside setting off smoke. WE realized it was going to blow, so I started to get everyone out. When it blew, it was just me and Lacy in there, I pushed her through the door, and I heard a cracking sound. That;s all I remember. Is everyone okay?"

Chiron sat up. "No, there were many injuries from people in the cabin circle. The blast was quiet powerful. And we simply must figure out who did this to the Aphrodite cabin."

I sat up this time. "Chiron, will evewryone be okay?"

"Yes Jason, in time everyone will be fine."

A/N I know, I know it's very short, but I just updated my fanfic, Things Change, feel free to read it. I don't have much time to write because i'm in summer camp, I'll be updating sooner once it;s over on Friday.


End file.
